Last Nights Dream
by ArchersParadox
Summary: Syndelius and his friend's, young street urchins with big dreams; find themselves in danger when Syndelius realizes his family heirloom is a powerful and priceless Ayleid artifact. *Rating is subject to change*, R&R would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** _Hey I'm taking another crack at a fanfiction my last one was a bust; so I'm using the same characters but juicier and better story line (or so I hope). If you guys like it I'll write more. Please review and tell me if the beginning's confusing because I don't know, it makes sense to me it may not make sense to others. Also It says Modryn Oreyn is in this, he is but he doesn't come in until later._

"Mother, Father, Aryden and I are home. Mom? Dad? Hey you guys here?"

I had stepped into our little one bedroom Bravil shack we called home, worn and warped boards made up the walls and a small fire burned across the room. Our life was simple and normal but something seemed out of the ordinary today. My father had told me to take Aryden, my little brother fishing this morning practically rushing us out of the house. The strangest part is just before I left he said

"Here son I want you to have this its been passed down the Dareleth family for generations." He toke off his amulet the one I always adored and put it around my neck. The amulet was large, gold which held the beautiful clear cerulean stone in the shape of a rhombus. I gasped

"But…Father this is your amulet."

"No buts, it's yours now, protect it, there's a lot of people who would like to get their hand on it."

"You already gave me a birthday present though Father, this sword." I said grabbing the hilt of a worn iron short sword.

"That was a present to protect your real present." And that's all he said before he scooted me out the door. But we had finished fishing for the day and Aryden was tired, so we climbed up the poorly built squeaky steps the led down to the canal and made our way home.

"I can't believe dad gave you the amulet. You're so lucky." My brother had said with a toothless grin. I had only relied with a simple

"Yeah…" But when we got home, this strange day only got stranger; the door was wide open. My parents never left it even slightly open as all the bugs from the canal would get in or worst of all thieves, not that we had anything worth stealing.

"Mother, Father, Aryden and I are home. Mom? Dad? Hey you guys here?" there was no response I walked in and stopped for a moment.

"What's the matter brother?"

"Just stay here Aryden." I stepped slowly and carefully trying not to make any noise I was gripping the hilt of my sword so tight my knuckles had turned from there original blue to white. I gulped hard and my heart started to beat faster then ever before when I saw there was a large crimson puddle on the floor, blood smeared part of the wall and all the way across the room as if someone had been dragged. I turned around the small corner to the tiny bedroom my parents slept in. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees,

"Mom, Dad!" I cried. There bodies lay in contorted positions as they lay together in a pool of blood. I leaned down and vomited, tears made my vision blurry until I blinked and they ran down my face. My mother's eyes were open wide in terror and my father's were closed. I put my head in my hands as the tears kept flowing,

"Who could have done this?" That's when Aryden's voice snapped me out of my hysteria,

"Big brother what's the matter?" I heard his footsteps come closer.

"Aryden no!" I shouted I did not want him to see this; I quickly stood up and swooped my brother into my arms and held him tight.

"Syndelius?" I heard my brother say in a hoarse whisper.

"We need to go, now!"

"But big brother what about Mom and Dad they'll worry about us." I couldn't find it in my ten-year-old heart to tell a six year old his parents are dead so I lied.

"Don't worry about Mom and Dad they'll now where we are."

"Well okay but if we get in trouble its you fault."

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and running out the door, running to Faric my best friend.

"Syndelius, hey Syndelius." Who was calling me? The town of Bravil had now disappeared and everything was black; I also realized I as no longer holding the hand of my little brother.

"Aryden where are you? Where'd you go?" I called,

"Aryden! Answer me please." I was growing frantic.

"Aryden, Aryden." I mumbled as my ruby colored eyes slowly opened to see my Breton friend Faric shaking me slightly.

"Ay Syndelius you alright? You have one of those nightmares again? You would think after five years they wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah…you'd think" I sat up from my bedroll and yawned slightly then laid back down with a thud. I rolled over to see my brother's bedroll empty,

"Faric where's Aryden?"

"He toke a walk he seemed pretty upset over something, I don't know your brothers strange."

"That's right I told him last night didn't I." I must have drank more mead then I thought.

"About you parents? Yeah don't see what the big deal is parents just get in the way of you fun, they only slow you down."

"Faric…No offense but you're parents abandoned you, ours were killed."

"Eh same thing." He said bluntly. I sighed sometimes there's no reasoning with him. I stood up and grabbed my sword,

"Where you going?"

"To find my brother."

"I'll come with."

"No I got to do this alone."

"Aw come on don't leave me here all by my lonesome I could be killed or…or…"

"Alright just shut up and you can come." Faric jumped to his feet and gabbed his bow

"Alright!" he shouted almost doing a little dance around me. I sighed he's the same age as me and yet he has a hell of a lot more energy, I don't get it. On that fateful night Faric, Aryden and I had left Bravil and traveled to the Imperial City to make a name for ourselves. We slept in the streets of the Market plaza our bedrolls in an enclosed area almost like an ally way. Faric and I headed out toward the stores, which were closed at this time of night. I found my brother sitting on a crate right outside the Three Brother's Trade Goods; he was sobbing quietly. I pulled a crate over and sat down putting an arm around my brother and hugged him tight with one arm and he laid his head on my shoulder. Faric just stood to the side obeying my orders to be quiet; but of course like always he was fidgety.

"I'm sorry Aryden, I really am."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was hard you're still so young, I didn't know how to tell you. How do you tell a little kid they'll never see there parents again; I just wanted you to be a little older ya know?"

"Yeah…I guess." Aryden's eyes narrowed and he stared at the ground.

"Look at me." I said lightly grabbing his chin and pulling his head towards me. I pulled his long white hair out of his face, our hair we both inherited from our father. Our eyes met and it was like I could see into my brother soul he was hurt, scared, and sad and I understood.

"I love you Aryden I would never do any thing to purposely hurt you, okay?" His face brightened a bit and he said

"Okay."

"Um guys we got along day ahead of us, we should get some rest." Faric announced.

"For once you right Faric."

"Hey I'm always right."

"If you say so." Aryden rebutted. There banter lasted all the way to what we called home; and I laughed thinking,

"I love my family" We got to our bedrolls and as soon as our heads hit the makeshift pillow we were out like torches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_Well here goes two… ^w^, I don't know if they had bureaucracy back then I doubt it but oh well they do in my story lol. Tell me your favorite character_

"Faric! Faric!" I was running to him my brother's hand clenched tightly as he struggled to keep up.

"Faric, Faric." My face was stiff from dried tears and my little brother was panting hard.

"Syndelius, what's the matter you look…"

"My parents, Faric there dead, they were killed." I said in a rushed but low tone so Aryden wouldn't hear.

"Syndelius, that's…awful…I'm…"

"I don't know what to do Faric, I just don't know what to do."

"So you came to me the lonely street urchin huh." Faric ran his lightly tanned fingers through his rouge colored hair.

"Faric it's just, that you have more experience in this department then I do." I chuckled nervously.

"No Syndelius I get it, but why would someone kill you parents? We have to tell someone a guard perhaps?"

"Faric you and I both know you don't trust guards and an Imperial at that."

"It's the bureaucracy it kills me, there all corrupt ya know."

"Faric I'm freaking out here I don't need your crazy conspiracy theories!" at this point my brother was just staring at us with awe, he had no idea what we were taking about.

"Alright we need to get out of Bravil, we can go to the Imperial City, as much as I hate Imperials and I mean the Imperial City's crawling with them; I will make sacrifices for my best friend, well you're my only friend so the 'best' part kinda goes without saying…"

"Faric!"

"Yeah."

"Shut up and lets go, I desperately need to clear my head especially after everything I just saw."

I awoke to the birds chirping and the sun shining. I relive that day over and over again in my dreams the part I dread the most is of course the discovery of my parents. I stood up and stretched letting out a big yawn.

"Get a good nights sleep brother?"

"Sure did, hey where'd Faric run off to?"

"I don't know he said he was going to do something important to get us money."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Syndelius Dareleth?" I spun around to see a tall Imperial man, tan with dark brown hair approaching me.

"Yes?" who was this person, how did he know my name?

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Matius Caro." He held his hand out, I was hesitant at first but followed his lead and shook his hand.

"Um…Hello nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I didn't get a good vibe of this Matius fellow, he looked too smug and untrusting.

"I have something that could interest you."

"What?" I was skeptical but my curiosity got the best of me.

"A way to get your friend out of jail."

"I don't have a friend in jail." This guy must be some sort of scam artist, idiot like I wouldn't…

"Your not friends with a Faric Coppercroft?" I was stunned, jail, no he was just here a couple of hours ago. I knew his 'something important to do to get us money' didn't sound good.

"What did he do?" again I was curious.

"He stole an ancient valuable book from the Imperial Palace."

"what's the bail?"

"ten thousand gold."

"What!" I nearly fainted how could they make bail so high for a child.

"Meet me in Chorrol in a couple of days to discuss a trade."

"A trade? A trade for what?"

"That will be explained in Chorrol don't worry boy, just meet me there, alright?"

"Um…okay." This sounded sketchy to me, I didn't like it. But Faric can't handle jail that confined space; he must be going nuts. Matius was now gone, he disappeared quickly which kind of freaked me out. I turned to my brother

"Looks like we're going to Chorrol."

"Alright road trip!"

We made our way out of the City down the cobble stone paths and past the tall towers. We had just finished crossing the bridge over Lake Rumare when a mud crab attacked us I hadn't even realized it until Aryden started shouting as it bit him. I killed it swiftly with my iron short sword and handed Aryden a potion for his wound. We continued down the Black Road, which led us through The Great Forest. We were almost to Weynon Priory when I heard a young girl shout. Out of no where a girl not much younger then myself came running by with great speed a minatour not far behind. I drew my sword told my brother to stay back and I went head to head with the minatour. My heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped through my body; I have never fought anything this big before. It swung its dwarven axe nearly missing me, I countered jumping forward sword straight ahead stabbing the minatour in the stomach. The Minatour stumbled back this was my opportunity I swung my sword as hard as I could towards its head, and it fell. I was overjoyed, I won, I killed a minatour, I saved a life. Wait the girl where did the girl go?

"Wow brother that was so cool, you gota teach me that!" That's when I saw her hiding behind a tree.

"Hey!" I called "The minatours dead!" I saw her stand up and walk toward me.

"Thank you so much." I suddenly didn't know what to say so was so beautiful a dumner lady with beautiful long white hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"No…No…pro…blem." I lost my cool, come on Syndelius you've talked to girls before you can do it. She blushed slightly noticing my discomfort,

"Hi my name is Ivela Falis." She said shaking my hand.

"Syndelius Dareleth and this is my younger brother Aryden." I responded pointing over to my brother who was oddly looking a bit pale.

"Where you guys headed?"

"Chorrol…It's a long story why were going, friend in jail and blah, blah, blah."

"Is you brother alright he looks kinda sick?"

"I don't know, Aryden how are you feeling."

"I'm not…I'm not sure." He sounded tired and he fell to his knees.

"Aryden!" I rushed over and held him in my arms. "we need to get you to a healer."

"There's one in the Mage's Guild." Ivela suggested.

I picked my brother up and rushed toward Chorrol, running as fast as I could Ivela keeping up nicely.

"Halt, hand over that rock around your neck kid now."

"This?" I said hand on my father's amulet.

"Yes."

"No. Now please move my brother's very sick I need to get him to a healer."

"You won't be going any where we have orders from Matius Caro to take the amulet from you by force if need be, you don't want to end up like your parents do you kid?"

"How…do you, what?" I was confused how did they know about my parents only Faric and I and recently Aryden knew.


End file.
